The present invention relates to a portable and switchable mosquito expelling/killing device which can be switched between a mosquito expeller for expelling mosquitoes and an electric mosquito incense device for killing the mosquitoes. The switchable mosquito expelling/killing device is applicable to various outdoor or indoor situations such as camping, mountaineering, etc.
It is known that mosquitoes are harmful insects which bite people and are media of various kinds of infectious diseases such as Japanese encephalitis, dengue fever, malaria, etc. Therefore, it is important to kill the mosquitoes.
In general, the mosquitoes are killed by means of mosquito incense or pesticide. Such measures will result in stimulating odor which is hard to bear. In addition, the above measures are usable indoors. In the case that they are used outdoors, the incense tends to dissipate with wind and the mosquito-killing can be hardly achieved.
In order to improve the stimulating odor produced by the mosquito incense or pesticide, electric mosquito incense device and mosquito expeller have been developed. With respect to the electric mosquito incense device, a heater is used to heat an electric mosquito incense mat so as to release a gas for killing or expelling the mosquitoes. Those mosquitoes which will attack people or animals are female mosquitoes during egg laying period. The female mosquitoes during this period will avoid male mosquitoes. The mosquito expeller employs this principle to generate a sonic wave simulating the sound produced by the male mosquitoes and thus expel the female mosquitoes. The above two measures have sole function and is not convertible according to the external environment or factors. For example, in case the electric mosquito incense mat is exhausted and no spare is available, the electric mosquito incense device will become useless.
The applicant""s original U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/532,552 discloses a switchable mosquito expelling/killing device which can be hung on a user""s body and used outdoors. The mosquito expelling/killing device is used with an electric mosquito incense mat having fixed thickness. Therefore, it is necessary to manufacture various mosquito expelling/killing devices in accordance with the varied thickness of different types of mosquito incense mats. Moreover, such mosquito expelling/killing device is designed for outdoor use. When used indoors, it is necessary to frequently replace the cells. This leads to waste of resource.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a portable and switchable mosquito expelling/killing device which can be switched between a mosquito expeller for expelling mosquitoes and an electric mosquito incense device for killing the mosquitoes. The mosquito expelling/killing device can be used with various electric mosquito incense mats with different thickness. Moreover, when used indoors, the mosquito expelling/killing device can be co-used with a transformer socket and powered by indoor AC power so as to save the power of the cells.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a switchable mosquito expelling/killing device which has simple structure and can be easily carried.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide the above switchable mosquito expelling/killing device which can be switched between a mosquito expeller and an electric mosquito incense device in accordance with environmental factors.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above switchable mosquito expelling/killing device which is able to protect a user from being bitten by mosquitoes.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide the above switchable mosquito expelling/killing device which can be converted into an indoors used mosquito expelling/killing device powered by indoor AC power.
According to the above objects, the switchable mosquito expelling/killing device of the present invention includes a box body having a clip body for hanging the box body on a user""s body. The box body is disposed with a pushing block, an electric mosquito incense mat insertion hole, gas releasing slots, DC socket and a switch. An oscillating circuit and a heater fixing seat, an electric heater and a cell for supplying power are disposed in the box body. The box body can be co-used with a transformer socket to be used indoors. By means of switching the switch outside the box body, the mosquito expelling/killing device can be switched between a mosquito expeller using the oscillating circuit to generate a sound wave simulating the sound wave of male mosquitoes for expelling fertilized female mosquitoes and an electric mosquito incense device using the electric heater to heat electric mosquito incense mat for releasing mosquito-killing incense to kill the mosquitoes. When co-used with the transformer socket, the device can be converted into an indoors used mosquito expelling/killing device powered by indoor AC power.